


Connections

by Joveesia



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype
Genre: Ignores Prototype 2, Ignores anything after AC2, Just Desmond and Alex, M/M, Post AC1, Pre AC2, Set in Prototype universe, Slow Build, multiple POVs, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Mercer meets Desmond Miles, an escapee from Abstergo. Alex figures that Desmond has the info he needs on Abstergo and its sister company, Gentek. What will happen when these two meet? Will become Slash at a later date. Post AC1, Pre AC2, Follows Prototype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story here on AO3 and my first multi chapter story. I'm sure some of you have seen this on FFDN, I'll post the chapter over here slowly. Please do read and review, I love reading comment. This story is 3 years old so I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues. If you're going to criticize, please make it constructive or I'm just going to ignore you.

This had to be the worst day of his life.

Desmond Miles, 25, had finally escaped his captors at Abstergo. It was only possible thanks to Lucy, whom he was currently following as they ran through the sterile hallways. The escape seemed to be going smoothly. Nothing happened; no one caught sight of them as Lucy and Desmond raced to the nearest, unguarded exit. It was almost too effortless, too perfect. Almost.

Warren Vidic had somehow known the Assassin and the would-be-Assassin would be exiting through the parking lot. Dear Dr. Vidic had ordered many of his guards to swarm the parking lot at the first sight of anyone trying to escape. A matter of seconds after Lucy and Desmond stepped into the parking lot, it was teeming with Templars. At some point during the confusion and mayhem of the fight, Desmond was separated from Lucy. He figured that if he was able to get away, Lucy should have too. Only problem was, Desmond had no idea where she would have gone.

Now, Desmond was walking the busy streets of Manhattan. Weaving and swerving through the mass, he noticed that he wasn't very far from his home before the kidnapping. After what he had learned though, he could never go back to that life of ignorance.

" _Besides, Abstergo's sure to see if I crawled back to that place."_  He thought as he avoided a man on his cell phone. Desmond took a right into a dark alleyway, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one followed him. Feeling sufficiently safe, his posture relaxed. Desmond saw a nearby ladder and moved towards it.

" _Need to get higher up, see what's happening."_  He moved with the swiftness of his ancestor, something he never seemed to possess before. He was on the roof in a matter of minutes. Looking down the sides of the roof discretely, he could in fact see no one looking like they were looking for him. Desmond decided to climb up a couple more stories, to get further from any Abstergo agents. He got to about six stories up before he was unable to continue further. Six stories up and the scenery was breath taking for him. It was so different from had he saw from day to day. Sounds of the streets echoed off of the skyscrapers, creating a surreal feeling.

It hit him a second time as he stood there, he was free. He was  _free_. Desmond inhaled the Manhattan air as he looked at all of the adjacent buildings. His gaze happened to fall on what appeared to be a man  _running_  up the face of a building a block away.

" _What the hell…?"_  Desmond gaped. He managed to tell that the figure who was defying gravity was male. Curiosity momentarily seized him.

_Who was he?_

_Where was he going?_

_How can he do that_?

Questions raced through his head before his (maybe Altair's) logic kicked in, answering the questions.

_He's obviously someone to stay away from._

_It's none of your business. Besides, you can't follow him._

_Probably better if you didn't know how he got them._

In moments, the figure was gone. Desmond stood for a moment in astonishment. He figured he should get moving, he was still relatively close to Abstergo. Last thing he wanted was to be caught again. Searching for a path over the few lower buildings, Desmond moved forward.

* * *

Alex Mercer, 29, had lead a pretty interesting life. At least, from what he could recall from his few memories it was interesting. Unfortunately, he couldn't recall much. Only his name and the fact he woke up in a GENTEK morgue. If that wasn't strange enough, he found out that he could be riddled with bullet holes and be just fine. It wasn't a problem, it was just _weird_  and he wanted to know how and why he was like this. The only way he'd find out these things was to track down the people who did this to him.

Alex had just finished consuming a Blackwatch agent. Unfortunately, none of his memories helped Alex further is search of who did this to him. Disgruntled, he ran up a building to escape the military. He had accidentally taken his frustration out on a marine and now they were chasing him. In only took a few second for Alex to escape the sight of the marines. Why they pursued him, Alex had no explanation. After he had consumed the agent, the radio went off. The officer on the other end was saying there was a break out at the Abstergo building. The message intrigued Alex only mildly. He figured there could be someone there with the information he craved. Jumping from building to building, he made his way to the Abstergo building in record timing. When he got there, it seemed that all of the fuss was over. In fact, it looked like nothing happened at all. Turning around, he continued on to where he thought actual results might crop up.

As Alex sprinted up the side of a building, he felt the gaze of someone fall on him. It somehow felt different from the other stares he received.

Infection of the Blacklight virus in Manhattan: 3%


End file.
